Clans Love Story
by s2wcahy
Summary: "Aku keras kepala dan akan selalu seperti itu." Sehun. "Kau hanya akan bermimpi" Baekhyun. "Jika seperti itu, aku adalah orang pertama yang akan menentang tradisi konyol itu." Jongin. "Aku memiliki kakak?" Chanyeol. kisah dimana empat klan yang saling berhungan dan itu adalah sebuah larangan. mungkinkah mereka tetap menentang tradisi demi cinta . ChanBaek! KaiHun!
1. Chapter 1

Hallo..

Ini ff perdana saya yang dipublish di sini.

Saya masih pemula dan maaf saja kalau ceritanya kacau balau dan tidak masuk akal. Ini ff asli buatan alam khayal saya.

Happy reading :D

 **Judul :**

 **Cast : Sehun, Minseok, Joonmyeon, Baekhyun, Zitao, dan Kyungsoo adalan perempuan. Lainnya laki-laki**

 **Pairing : banyak, temukan saja di dalamnya**

 **Rate : T (bisa berubah suatu saat)**

 **Genre : fantasy, romance, drama,**

 **Warn of typo(s) dan ini genderswitch. DLDR***

Sekitar tiga ribu tahun lalu….

"Sayang, kau harus tahu bagaimana perjuangan pemimpin klan Vermelho dalam memperjuangkan nasib umatnya." Ujar seorang wanita paruh baya dengan lembut kepada anak gadisnya yang sedang melipat wajahnya.

"Iya. Itu benar, kakak!" tambah si adik dengan mengacungkan kedua jempolnya ke depan wajah sang kakak.

"Coba kau lihat, adikmu." Pinta ibu dengan suara khasnya. "Walaupun dia lebih kecil daripada kau, tetapi dia memiliki jiwa yang setia terhadap klan Vermelho."

Si adik tersenyum bangga sedang sang kakak hanya memutar bola matanya lelah—lelah mendengar penjelasan dari sang ibu yang selalu menceritakan kisah pemimpin Klan Vermelho yang berhasil menduduki tahta dan memimpin.

"Sudahlah. Sehun memang lebih baik daripada diriku." Aku gadis bernama Minseok itu dengan tersenyum melihat Sehun, adik angkatnya yang bangga karena disebut lebih baik dari dirinya.

"Baiklah. Ibu akan keluar. Jika kau memang lelah, istirahatlah." Ibu mengecup kening Minseok lalu Sehun secara bergantian kemudian pergi.

"Klan Vermelho itu klan kita, bukan?" Tanya Sehun kepada sang kakak, Minseok.

"Tentu saja. Kau ini bagaimana?!" cibir Minseok.

"Ah, bukan itu maksudku." Sehun memutar tubuhnya dan melipat tangannya di depan dadanya yang rata. "Hanya saja, kenapa dunia ini harus dibagi dalam dua wilayah? Jika pemimpin Vermelho memang benar-benar menang, maka dia akan menjadi penguasa di seluruh dunia ini, bukan?"

Minseok duduk kembali setelah tadi memutuskan untuk berbaring, dia tertarik dengan arah pembicaraannya dengan Sehun.

"Kau benar." Angguk Minseok.

"Itu artinya, pemimpin Vermelho tidak benar-benar menang." Timpal Sehun.

Hening beberapa saat. Udara dingin menerpa keduanya, membuat rambut panjang dan merah mereka melambai tertiup angin.

"Kakak, apa kau tahu, siapa yang tinggal di wilayah yang satu lagi itu?" Sehun berbalik dan menatap kakaknya penuh harap.

"Tidak ada yang boleh ke perbatasan selain dia adalah penjaga, Sehun." Kakaknya mengingatkan sambil menggeleng dan Sehun kecewa.

"A-ha!" Sehun menjentikkan jarinya. "Jongdae adalah penjaga, bukan?"

Minseok menundukkan kepalanya dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Kakak, kau dan Jongdae saling mencintai, bukan? Jika seperti itu, kau bisa meminta padanya agar membawaku ke perbatasan juga, bukan?" Rayu Sehun dengan wajah penuh harap.

Dengan tegas, Minseok menggeleng dan berkata "Tidak!"

Sehun terdiam dan lantas menarik-narik lengan Minseok dan terus merayunya agar Minseok mau membantunya.

"Kau hanya ingin tahu siapa yang ingin tinggal di sana, bukan? Aku akan bertanya pada Jongdae besok. Setelah itu masalahmu selesai." Tukas Minseok dengan tegas kepada sang adik.

"Apa?!" Sehun berjingkat. "Tidak. Bukan seperti itu, kakak. Mendadak aku ini berubah menjadi orang yang tidak mudah percaya. Kau juga tahu kalau aku ini keras kepala, bukan? Ayolah, kakak. Hanya sekali saja. Aku ingin tahu sendiri dengan mata kepalaku, siapa yang tinggal di wilayah lain itu."

Dengan segala upaya Sehun merayu Minseok untuk membantunya dan pada akhirnya Minseok luluh dan menyetujui permintaan Sehun.

Keesokan harinya.

"Jongdae," panggil Minseok kepada Jongdae, kekasihnya yang sedang berjaga di daerah perbatasan.

Jongdae benar-benar terkejut ketika mengetahui MInseok dan Sehun ada di sana. Dia lantas segera menemui mereka dan dengan penasaran bertanya apa tujuan mereka datang ke perbatasan.

"Uhm, aku ingin meminta sesuatu padamu." Kata Minseok malu sedang Sehun tersenyum-senyum melihat kakaknya merona.

"Kau ingin meminta apa?" Tanggap Jongdae juga mengembangkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Uhm— aku ingin minta kau bawa Sehun ke perbatasan." Ucap Minseok cepat dan secepat itu pula Jongdae terkejut dengan permintaan Minseok.

"Apa?! Untuk apa?" tanya Jongdae segera setelah Minseok diam. Melihat ke arah Minseok dan kemudian ke Sehun yang sedang tampak sangat bersemangat sekali.

"Aku ingin tahu siapa yang tinggal di wilayah lain itu, kakak." Jawab Sehun sambil melompat-lompat dan menarik tangan Jongdae.

"Tunggu, Sehun!" Jongdae menarik Sehun. "Kau tidak bisa. Tidak boleh!"

Sehun tertegun dan kemudian melakukan apa yang ia sebelumnya lakukan untuk merayu Minseok kepada Jongdae saat ini. dia memasang wajah penuh harap yang sedikit banyak membuat Jongdae iba akan rasa ingin tahunya dan menyetuji permintaannya.

Lalu, pada akhirnya, "Baik. tapi hanya sekali ini saja." Kata Jongdae dengan penekanan. Sehun tak mengacuhkan Jongdae lagi. dia dengan cepat berlari dan menarik tangan Jongdae. gaun putih selututnya bergerak naik turun karena Sehun berjalan dengan melompat-lompat. Rambut panjang dan merah yang menandakan identitas klannya beterbangan dan melambai dengan anggun diterpa angin. Senyum dan kebahagiaan terlihat dengan jelas di wajah pucat itu.

Setelah sampai di perbatasan yang dibatasi oleh sungai sempit berbatu itu, Sehun tertegun. Tubuhnya memaku bahkan jantungnya seperti berhenti bekerja dan otaknya tidak lagi memerintahkan paru-parunya untuk menerima oksigen. Konsentrasi otaknya terlalu sibuk meminta sepasang matanya untuk merekam apa saja yang ada di hadapannya. Sungai berbatu yang airnya jernih, bukit-bukit hijau menjulang menembus awan putih di atasnya, dan sinar matahari hangat yang menyinari serta menyelimuti daerah terlarang di depannya.

"Ah, kakak. Apa setiap hari kau menyaksikan pemandangan seperti ini?" Sehun bergeming sendiri dan Jongdae masih mendengarnya.

"Ini tidak seperti apa yang kau lihat." Jawab Jongdae ketus.

Sehun berbalik dan menarik lengan Jongdae. "Maksudmu? Di dalam sana masih jauh lebih indah?"

Jongdae menoleh dengan cepat dan rahangnya mengeras. "Apa yang kau bicarakan. Ini semua hanya ilusi semata. Tempat itu tidak benar-benar indah. hanya akan ada kesengsaraan dan penderitaan di sana."

Sehun berdecak. "Benarkah? Aku tidak melihatnya seperti itu. aku merasa di sana akan hangat dan mengasyikkan."

"Sudah, cukup!" Jongdae menarik lengan kurus Sehun untuk pergi meninggalkan perbatasan. "Kau hanya akan tertipu oleh pemandangan yang klan Preto dan Marrom buat."

Sehun menarik dirinya dan melepaskan tangan Jongdae. "Klan Preto? Marrom?"

"Klan Preto itu adalah mereka yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam. Dan Marrom itu adalah klan yang manusianya memiliki rambut berwarna emas." Jelas Jongdae sabar.

Sehun diam saja. Dia memikirkan betapa enaknya tinggal bersama klan lainnya. Klan Vermelho atau klannya hanya tinggal seorang diri di wilayah dingin, gersang, dan gelap. Mungkin jika boleh memilih, Sehun pasti akan memilih lahir dengan rambut hitam atau emas, bukan merah seperti kenyataannya.

"Tunggu, kak." Sehun menghentikan kakinya dan menoleh ke belakang. Saat itu pula kedua matanya menangkap sosok manusia lain klan dengan rambut berwarna hitam dan tubuh tinggi serta tatapan mata yang begitu tajam. Menatapnya dan terus seperti itu sampai seseorang lainnya yang juga berambut hitam mendatangi sosok itu dan menghalangi wajah sosok tampan pria yang baru saja membuat Sehun jatuh hati. Kemudian di waku yang sama, Jongdae menarik Sehun lagi. setelah itu kedua mata Sehun hanya menangkap sosok kakaknya yang memasang wajah khawatir dan cemas menunggunya.

"Sehun," Panggil sang kakak dan lantas memeluk si adik.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kakak. Aku baru saja melihat pemandangan indah bukan pulang dari perang. Jadi kau tidak perlu berlebihan."Kata Sehun sambil mendorong tubuh kakaknya menjauh.

Jogdae mendekat. "Terima kasih, Jongdae. kau mau menuruti permintaan adikku yang aneh ini. aku sa—"

"Bukan masalah." Potong Jongdae. "Sebentar lagi Sehun juga akan menjadi adikku, bukan?"

Holly crap—Minseok berhasil dibuat merona dan terbang oleh Jongdae dengan kata-kata mautnya. "Baiklah aku akan kembali ke perbatasan. Kalian cepatlah pulang."

Setelah selesai dengan kalimatnya, Jongdae mendaratkan kecupan singkat di dahi Minseok. Sementara Sehun berbalik dan masih sibuk memikirkan laki-laki pemilik mata tajam yang berhasil membuatnya kepikiran. Dia ingin melihat laki-laki itu lagi. ingin sekali. Tetapi itu hanya sebuah kebetulan, tidak mungkin jika ia dapat bertemu kembali.

Akan tetapi hal itu mungkin saja jika Sehun menyeberangi perbatasan dan mencari laki-laki itu. iya, tentu saja. Sehun akan melakukan. Ingat, dia anak yang keras kepala dan akan melakukan cara apapun agar keinginannya terwujud.

"Sehun, ayo." Ajak Minseok. Dan lamunan Sehun buyar.

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama dan sesekali Sehun tersandung karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan laki-laki itu. dia bahkan tidak menanggapi ucapan kakaknya. Hanya diam dan melamun saja sepanjang perjalanan.

"Oh, tunggu, kak!"Sehun menghentikkan kakaknya. Minseok mengangkat alisnya.

"Aku harus bertemu dengan seorang tabib. Aku berjanji padanya akan menolongnya hari ini untuk mengobati orang-orang yang sakit." Jelas Sehun berbohong.

"Benarkah?" tanya Minseok.

"Tentu saja, kakak. Kau tahu kalau ibu sangat menginginkan aku untuk bisa mengobati orang, bukan?" kata Sehun mencoba meyakinkan MInseok.

"Baiklah. Tapi pulang sebelum malam. Ingat?!" Tukas Minseok. Sehun mengacungkan jempolnya dan berlari menjauh meninggalkan Minseok.

Setelah malam tiba…

"Ini saatnya." Ucap Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

Sehun dengan langkah kaki pendek, berjalan menuju perbatasan dengan jubah meutupi sebagian besar tubuhnya. Ia mengikat rambutnya agar tidak menghalanginya untuk menyamar menjadi penjaga. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar karena udara dingin yang membalut badan berkulit pucatnya. Sesekali, ia menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya dan menempelkannya di pipinya yang memucat.

Sehun duduk dan menanti ketika waktu pergantian penjaga datang. Dari tempatnya duduk, ia dapat melihat Jongdae sedang bercengkerama dengan rekannya. Matanya terasa berat dan kantuk sekali. Ia mencoba untuk tetap terbangun dan baru ingat jika, ia berjanji akan pulang sebelum malam.

"Oh, tidak. Bagaimana ini?" racau Sehun. "Pasti aku akan mendapat kesialan karena aku melanggar janjiku pada kakak."

Tidak lama setelah itu, ia menyadari jika waktu pergantian penjaga telah datang. Ia berdiri dan mencoba tidak menghiraukan akan janjinya dan kesialan yang akan ia dapat. Dengan mantap, ia berjalan ke perbatasan namun sedikit menjauh ke daerah hutan agar dapat dengan mudah menyelinap ke wilayah di depannya tanpa harus dipergoki oleh penjaga.

Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba suara lolongan serigala terdengar di telinganya. Suara itu awalnya terdengar samar namun ketika Sehun mencoba untuk kembali dan menggagalkan rencananya, dia tersesat dan suara lolongan serigala itu semakin jelas di telinganya. Dengan panik dan jantung yang berdebar hebat ia berlari sekuat semampunya. Sialnya, jubah yang ia pakai tersangkut di dahan pohon yang mencuat dan ia tidak menyadari itu. akhirnya, Sehun terjatuh dan seekor serigala telah menindih jubahnya. Sehun mencoba melepaskannya dan serigala itu menariknya kuat lalu jubah itu robek dan Sehun terjungkal hingga tak tahu jika di depannya adalah tanah yang menjorok ke sungai. Ia terpeleset oleh batu-batu licin dan tajam dan dengan keseimbangan yang tidak konstan ia mencoba untuk menghentikan tubuhnya yang menggelinding menuruni tanah yang melandai itu. tangannya mencoba mencari pegangan tetapi hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada yang bisa dijadikan pegangan. Hanya rumput-rumput yang akarnya lemah dan batu-batu runcing yang saat ini telah menggores kulit Sehun tanpa ampun. Hingga pada akhirnya, ia berhenti menggelinding dan tercebur ke sungai dengan air yang sangat teramat dinginnya. Tubuh lelahnya mencoba untuk bangkit tetapi kakinya seakan terkilir dan ia tak bisa bergerak karena terlalu tak berdaya apalagi berdiri. Maka, dengan pasrah ia berteriak semampunya meminta bantuan, tetapi tak seorang pun mendengarnya dan menolongnya. Hingga cukup lama, sampai dia sedikit membeku karena air dingin yang merendamnya, ia menyerah dan biarkan dewa yang memutuskan nasibnya. Bahkan luka-luka di tubuhnya yang awalnya bercucuran darah kini serasa berhenti mengeluarkan darah akibat air dingin yang membuatnya membeku. Ia tak dapat merasakan apa-apa lagi. seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa.

Hingga akhirnya, Sehun sama sekali tak sadarkan diri dan pingsan atau jika ia tak juga di tolong maka ia kemungkinan bisa mati. Dalam ketidak sadarannya sekalipun, Sehun memikirkan tentang janjinya. Ia berasumsi jika ini akibat ia tak menepati janjinya. Padahal ia berharap jika ia bisa bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya. Ia ingin tahu siapa namanya dan apakah dia baik, atau itulah gambarannya jika bertemu nanti.

TBC

 **Ini masih part 1-nya. Kalau readers bersedia me-review, saya akan lanjut ke part 2. Karena ini masih awal dan belum juga dibentuk pair-nya, readers bisa kasih saran siapa yang cocok. Sekedar informasi, semua member EXO main di cerita abal ini. saya tunggu respon readers semua.. #readers yang baik hati seperti kamu, iya kamu, kamu yang lagi baca dan yang keren pake banget itu, tidak akan meninggalkan TKP tanpa jejak, bukan? :D review, okeeee. Papayyy :D 33333**


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo lagi readers.. big thanks buat readers yang masih membaca part-2 dari cerita saya yang rada absurd.

Ini masih cerita yang sama—cerita abal dan tidak masuk akal yang tiba-tiba menginspirasi saya dan tadaaaa!

 **Warn of typo(s) dan ini genderswitch. DLDR***

Happy reading! :D

"Ah—" Desis seorang perempuan dengan satu tangan memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berat dan pening.

"Aduh!" tambahnya lagi. Kali ini dengan suara yang lebih nyaring.

Gadis itu mengangkat lengannya dan mendapati jika keduanya dibaluti oleh ramuan yang telah mengering. Ia membaunya dan itu benar-benar busuk.

Tidak lama setelah itu, ia mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Ia hanya berfikir jika itu hanya seorang tabib yang telah menolongnya. Ia masih duduk menunggu kedatangan tabib itu. matanya masih sedikit berat dan ia benar-benar lelah.

Beberapa detik kemudian, seseorang benar-benar telah masuk ke tempat dimana gadis berambut merah panjang itu tidur dan saat ini sedang menunggu kedatangannya—tabib.

"Terima kasih atas pertolonganmu ta—" gadis itu menghentikan ucapannya ketika mengetahui jika seseorang diyakininya adalah tabib itu adalah laki-laki tinggi berambut hitam legam.

"Kau sudah sadar, rupanya." Kata laki-laki itu sambil bersandar dan menatap selidik. Dia bukan seorang tabib.

Gadis berambut merah bernama Sehun itu menundukkan kepala dan mengangguk samar.

"Bagaimana lukamu? Apa masih sakit?" tanya lelaki tersebut seraya matanya menelusuri tubuh Sehun.

Sehun meringkuk tatkala menyikapi cara memandang laki-laki yang menurutnya mesum. Ia lantas mencoba untuk berdiri tetapi terjatuh dengan cepat karena kedua pergelangan kakinya masih membengkak dan sedikit biru.

"Kau masih belum bisa menggunakan kakimu." Ujar laki-laki berkulit sedikit gelap dengan berjalan mendekati Sehun dan lantas menggendong Sehun untuk duduk di bongkahan kayu di sampinya.

"Ini makanlah." Laki-laki itu memberikan sebuah apel dan beberapa anggur merah yang ditata rapi di atas daun pisang sebagai alasnya.

Sehun tidak menerimanya. Ia hanya menunduk saja dan tidak berkata-kata apapun. Ia takut. Beberapa nasihat dari ibu angkatnya adalah jika ada klan lain yang memasuki yang bukan wilayahnya maka akan diberi hukuman atau dibunuh. Akan tetapi, perutnya benar-benar lapar dan ia tetap tidak boleh menerima makanan apapun dari orang asing apalagi saat ini ia berada di wilayah klan bangsa lain.

"Ayo. Makanlah." Kata laki-laki itu lagi dan menyodorkan buahan-buahan kepada Sehun.

"Tidak." Tolak Sehun.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum dan meletakkan buah-buahan di meja kayu di samping Sehun. "Kau sudah pingsan hampir tiga hari. Kau pasti lapar."

Sehun menengadah dan sedikit membulatkan matanya menatap ke laki-laki yang baru saja memberitahunya.

"Namaku Jongin." Laki-laki itu berbungkuk di depan Sehun sebagai tanda hormat. "Aku menemukanmu hampir membeku di tepi sungai dengan luka-luka yang sangat banyak. Aku dan temanku lalu menolongmu dan mengobatimu."

Sehun kembali menunduk dan mendengar penjelasan dari Jongin. Ia baru sadar jika ia tak memakai pakaian yang terakhir ia pakai.

"Tenang saja, bukan aku yang mengganti pakaianmu. Melainkan temanku, Joonmyeon. Dia juga perempuan. Dia tahu banyak tentang cara pengobatan." Kata Jongin dengan santai dan Sehun terlihat lega setelah itu.

"Aku akan pergi. Kau bisa makan buah itu."

Sehun tak menghiraukan Jongin yang keluar meninggalkannya. Ia masih pusing memikirkan kejadian yang telah menimpanya. Apa yang akan ia katakan kepada Minseok jika ia kembali nanti. Oh tidak, bukan itu. sekarang yang terutama adalah bagaimana ia bisa kembali ke rumahnya. Bahkan ia tak tahu sekarang ada dimana dan dengan siapa. Tetapi setidaknya ia tahu jika ia berada diantara klan Marron dan Preto.

Dengan berat hati, ia mengambil satu apel dan mendekatkan ke mulutnya yang kering dan menggigitnya perlahan. Mengunyahnya dan merasakan apel itu di mulutnya. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama, apel dan beberapa butir anggur telah ludes ia makan.

"Apa aku sedang bermimpi?" tanya Sehun pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menarik beberapa helai rambutnya dan itu masih merah terang. Tetapi kenapa Jongin yang berklan Preto alias hitam itu tidak jahat terhadapnya. Kenapa Jongin malah menolongnya. Apa itu artinya klan Preto dan Marrom tidak sejahat yang dipikirkan oleh klan Vermelho selama ini?

"Halo, selamat pagi." Seseorang masuk dan menyapa Sehun dengan suara khas seorang gadis.

Sehun menoleh dengan sedikit terkejut dan kemudian ia membalas dengan anggukan serta senyuman samar.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa lebih baik?" tanya gadis itu masih dengan suara lembutnya. "Aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaanmu kemarin. Tetapi syukurlah, kau sekarang baik-baik saja."

Sehun berkedip. Tangannya terangkat dan menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut ke belakang telinganya.

"Uhm, aku membawakanmu pakaian dan ini obat untuk kau minum." Gadis itu menyodorkan cangkir dari batok serta pakaian dan Sehun menerimanya dengan sedikit ragu.

"kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku—maksudku, kami para klan Preto juga Marrom tidak akan menyakitimu apalagi berniat membunuhmu. Kami hanya ingin membantumu saja."

Sehun mengangguk. "Terima kasih." Ucapnya lirih.

"Jika boleh tahu, apa yang terjadi hingga kau terjatuh di sungai Fronteira?" tanya gadis itu hati-hati.

Sehun menengadah dan mengusap bibirnya seusai meminum ramuan racikan gadis di depannya. "Kenapa kau menolongku?"

Mata gadis itu terbelalak dan mundur beberapa senti dari tempatnya berdiri. "kau bertanya mengapa aku menolongmu?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Tentu saja karena saat itu kau sangat membutuhkan pertolongan, bukan?" jawab si gadis rambut hitam dengan sedikit nada bertanya di akhiran kalimatnya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa melihat rambutku?" Sehun mengangkat alisnya dan gadis di depannya hanya tersenyum saja.

"Aku sudah lama tinggal di sekitar perbatasan. Sedikit banyak aku tahu tentang klanmu. Sejarah mengatakan jika mereka jahat tetapi pada kenyataannya mereka tidak." Jawab si rambut hitam halus dan Sehun masih belum percaya penuh.

"Pakaian ini untukku, bukan? Apa kau bisa membantuku?" Sehun merasa jika tubuhnya sudah lengket dan butuh untuk mandi. Ia mengakhiri pembicaraannya secara sepihak—atau begitulah kelihatannya.

"Baiklah." Gadis rambut hitam mengangguk, memapah Sehun dan menuntunnya untuk ke belakang rumah beratap daun kelapa itu.

Flashback#

Saat setelah Jongin meninggalkan Sehun…..

"Jongin!" Panggil seorang gadis berambut hitam ikal dengan temannya yang berambut pirang.

"Hei, kau! kebetulan sekali kau sudah datang." Jongin menepuk pundak gadis berambut hitam dan tangannya menunjuk ke dalam tempat yang disebut rumah. "Gadis itu sudah sadar. Dia sepertinya takut denganku."

"Mungkin dia tidak takut denganmu, lebih tepatnya dia jijik melihatmu." Ketus teman si gadis berambut hitam—gadis rambut pirang

"Apa maksudmu?!" Seru Jongin meninggikan suaranya.

"Kau belum mandi, bukan? Nafasmu itu bau sekali. Itu yang membuatnya jijik." Cibir gadis rambut pirang.

"Hei, hentikan!" lerai si gadis rambut hitam. "Jangan bertengkar. Aku akan masuk ke dalam dan melihatnya. Kau," Gadis rambut hitam itu menunjuk Jongin. "Pergilah mandi. Nafasmu benar-benar busuk."

Jongin berumpat kesal sedang dua gadis temannya itu lebih bersikap tak peduli kepadanya.

"Joonmyeon, tunggu!" panggil gadis rambut pirang kepada temannya, gadis rambut hitam.

Ia berlari menyusul Joonmyeon tetapi berhenti lagi. "Pergi mandi sana!" tambahnya pada Jongin.

Joonmyeon atau gadis berambut hitam itu telah masuk ke pondok miliknya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia melihat punggung gadis dengan surai panjang, lurus, dan merah itu duduk membelakanginya.

"Baekhyun, berhenti!" Joonmyeon menghentikan Baekhyun, temannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah polos.

"Itu." Joonmyeon menunjuk gadis di depannya yang terduduk dengan rambut yang melambai tertiup angin.

"Astaga, aku kira selama ini klan Vermelho itu hanya mitos." Baekhyun melongo dan tiba-tiba saja mengguncang tubuh Joonmyeon.

"Joonmyeon, aku ingat." Baekhyun menjentikkan jarinya dan Joonmyeon mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Hari dimana kau dan Jongin menemukannya, di hari itu pula Chanyeol dan Yifan mendadak asik membicarakan tentang klan Vermelho."

"Mereka memang penjaga, bukan?" Joonmyeon mendengus. Baekhyun berdecak. "Mereka memang selalu bertemu pandang dengan klan Vermelho. Jadi aku kira tidak ada hubungannya dengan gadis itu."

"Dengarkan dulu pembicaraanku!" Baekhyun menarik tangan Joonmyeon yang saat itu sedang mendnegus. "Jadi, ketika aku tidak sengaja dengar, Yifan mengatakan jika dia melihat seorang gadis klan Vermelho yang sangat cantik dan memukau. Lalu Chanyeol bertanya padanya. Tetapi sayangnya, mereka berbicara dengan berbisik. Jadi aku tak bisa mendengarnya"

Joonmyeon mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa benar yang kau bicarakan ini?" Tanya Joonmyeon mencoba meyakinkan dirinya dan Baekhyun mengangguk mantap.

"Jadi maksudmu, Yifan menyukainya? Ataukah Chanyeol yang menyukainya?" Joonmyeon mengetuk keningnya dan Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Joonmyeon! Chanyeol mana mungkin menyukainya! Bersaing dengan Kyungsoo untuk mendapatkannya sudah cukup membuatku frustasi. Apalagi ditambah dengan dia." Ungkap Baekhyun dengan diakhiri menunjuk ke gadis berambut merah di depannya.

Joonmyeon terkekeh mendengar racau Baekhyun tetapi tidak lama dia melotot dan sebaliknya Baekhyun yang terkekeh. "Jadi maksudmu, Yifan yang menyukainya?"

Baekhyun tertawa lepas dan Joonmyeon membungkam mulutnya. "Kau jangan marah dulu." Pinta Baekhyun. "Aku hanya bercanda saja. Aku tahu bagaimana usahamu untuk mendapatkan pangeran Yifan yang terhormat dan tertampa di jagat raya ini dengan segala kesempurnaan yang ia miliki dan kau bersaing dengan Zitao untuk mendapatkan hatinya, bukan?"

Joonmyeon menjitak kepala Baekhyun hingga si pemilik kepala mengaduh kesakitan. "Hei, sakit tahu?!"

"Biarkan." Joonmyeon mengibaskan tangan dan kembali ke depan menatap gadis berambut merah yang sedang menikmati apel dan anggur tanpa tahu jika di belakangnya sedang ada yang mengawasinya. "Aku akan masuk, kau ikut tidak?"

"Uhm—" Baekhyun berguman. "Tidak. Aku sedikit canggung dengannya. Aku akan menemui Chanyeol. hari ini aku harus menjadi yang pertama yang membawakan sarapan untuknya. kau masuk saja sendiri. Nanti jika kau sudah kenal dengannya barulah kenalkan padaku."

Joonmyeon memutar bola matanya malas. Baekhyun memang sedang bersaing ketat dengan Kyungsoo untuk mendapatkan Chanyeol. sedang dirinya sedang bersaing ketat pula dengan Zitao untuk mendapatkan Yifan.

Baekhyun mengacak rambut ikal Joonmyeon sebelum ia pergi untuk menggoda sahabatnya. Joonmyeon semakin kesal dan bersumpah akan membalas Baekhyun nanti.

Lalu dengan mengumpulkan keberaniannya, Joonmyeon melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan dimana seorang gadis sedang memakan apel dan anggur dan baru saja selesai.

"Halo, selamat pagi." Sapa Joonmyeon dan demi seluruh dewa yang ada di langit dan bumi Joonmyeon benar-benar membeku setelah melihat wajah gadis pemilik surai merah itu. dingin dan suram.

Joonmyeon meneguk liurnya sendiri dan dia tidak pernah sekalipun membayangkan akan bertemu dengan seorang gadis asing, dengan sepasang mata tajam, raut wajah datar namun lebih terkesan dingin, kulit putih kelewat pucat, dan rambut merah terang bagaikan kobaran api yang melahap kepalanya juga jangan lupakan bagaimana caranya menatap orang.

 _'Apa dia bukan iblis yang menjelma menjadi gadis cantik?'_ batin Joonmyeon dalam hatinya setelah kesadarannya pulih.

"Aku heran dengan Joonmyeon, dia sangat berani membawa klan Vermelho ke tempat pengobatannya. Bahkan ia juga begitu perhatian dengan gadis itu. aku sangat cemburu. Padahal aku temannya sejak kecil, tetapi dia tak pernah sekalipun bersikap sedemikian perhatiannya padaku. huft—"

"DOR!" kejut seseorang di telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun atau perempuan klan Marrom itu pun berjingkat dan berteriak karena saking kagetnya. Sedangkan si tersangka hanya tertawa lepas menyaksikan Baekhyun yang melompat dengan segala macam bentuk umpatan kasar yang ia ucapkan sambil berekspresi histeris.

"Kau…. Kau…. Lucu sekali saat kaget." Komentar si tersangka berbadan tinggi dan berambut hitam dengan beberapa helai berwarna coklat di sela-sela rambutnya.

"CHANYEOL!"Teriak Baekhyun dengan sangat teramat keras hingga membuat seluruh dewa alam semesta menutup telinganya rapat-rapat.

"Hei, jangan berlebihan! Aku hanya ingin menggodamu saja." Sahut Chanyeol dengan santai.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan." Dengus Baekhyun mencoba memalingkan muka tetapi ia tak boleh melewatkan kesempatan dimana ia hanya berdua dengan Chanyeol tanpa Kyungsoo. Maka ia lebih memilih untuk berpura-pura marah saja.

"Sudah. Jangan menekuk wajahmu seperti itu." Chanyeol melipat kedua tangan di dadanya. Sementara Baekhyun bertambah marah—maksudnya ekspresi marahnya semakin dibuat-buat.

"Ada suatu hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Ini serius." Chanyeol menatap lekat ke mata Baekhyun dan Baekhyun dibuat merona oleh Chanyeol.

"Menurutmu jika seseorang berbeda klan menjalin hubungan, apa yang akan terjadi?" Chanyeol beralih menatap pemandangan sawah di depannya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Tetapi orang tuaku dan orang tuamu menyetujui hubungan kita, bukan? Jadi tidak masalah apa klanmu sebenarnya dan aku akan selalu bisa menerimamu."

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya dan mencoba mencerna kata-kata Baekhyun.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu?" Chanyeol terkekeh dan Baekhyun melongo. "Kau tidak menganggap aku sedang menyatakan cinta padamu, bukan?"

Baekhyun diam saja dan Chanyeol semakin tertawa. "Oh, ayolah, Baekhyun. Selama ini kita hanya berteman. Kau, aku, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Joonmyeon, Yifan, Zitao, dan Yixing. Kita sahabat, bukan? Aku tidak menganggapmu lebih dari itu."

Holly crap—dunia Baekhyun serasa berhenti berputar dan hatinya remuk kemudian hancur berkeping-keping mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. entah kenapa, matanya panas dan berair.

"Tapi… tapi…. Selama ini aku….. kau….. Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol."

"Apa?" Chanyeol masih memasang wajah polos tak berdosanya. "Aku mengakui jika kau sangat baik padaku dengan selalu membuatkanku ramuan itu. Kau gadis yang baik, cantik, sempurna bahkan kau lebih dari itu. Kemudian kau ju—"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak membalasnya?" Potong Baekhyun dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Itu masalahnya, aku takut jika kita memiliki hubungan, aku tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia dan aku malah menyakitimu. Kau terlalu bagus untuk menjadi kekasihku, Baekhyun." Jelas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya terisak dan tak kuasa untuk menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku sayang padamu, Baekhyun. Aku sayang sekali. Kau membantu setiap masalahku. Kau begitu berharga bagiku, aku tidak ingin melu—"

"Cukup, Chanyeol!" Bentak Baekhyun dan berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mematung di tempatnya.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, Chanyeol!" Rutuk Chanyeol untuk dirinya sendiri. "Untuk apa kau mengatakan hal itu?! Seharusnya kau mencai tahu sendiri dan seharusnya kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya dan kembali merutuki. "Ini semua gara-gara gadis Vermelho itu dan Yifan."

TBC :D

Bagaimana readers? saya masih bimbang menentukan pairnya. Kalian masih bisa ngasih saran, kok.

Readers yang baik hati selalu meninggalkan jejak,bukan(?). review ya, nanti kalau mendukung saya akan go ke part-3. Saya tunggu… :D 33333


	3. review reply

**Maafkan saya kalau kalian kecewa. Ini cuman numpang lewat buat bales revie kalian.. ini pemainnya yang balas review kalian, Lho…. :D love you allllllll**

Ohunie : makasih sarannya. Tapi aku juga mau setia. Jadi saranin aku sama satu orang saja, ya.. ikutin saja kelanjutannya, nanti kamu bakal tahu./ Sehun

Sintiaaa : iya apa?/Jongin

Yousee : Siap. Chanyeol itu emang punyaku/Baekhyun

Frh21gns : oke. Doakan authornya selalu nge-feel ya.. jangan lupa review./ Baekhyun

Oh Byul : beres.. asalkan jangan lupa selalu review, ya/ Kai

HilmaExitics : oke. Review-mu yang rajin bakalan buat author suka lhooo/ Chanyeol

Exolweareone9400 : udah kamu ikutin saja authornya. Pokoknya jangan lupa review. Authornya bakalan seneng kalau kamu rajin review./ yifan

Bottomsehunnie : Ikuti saja ceritanya, nanti kamu bakalan tahu sendiri. / Sehun

AP2SCY : sip deh.. nanti aku sampaikan ke authornya/Baekhyun

Sintiaaa : Iya. Makasih kamu lebih deh.. /Jongin

CatMeowGirl : Ikut terus saja bagaimana author bikin alur. Tapi kamu juga bisa kasih saran kok. /Sehun

MinnieWW : Iya. Doakan authornya selalu nge-feel. Coba kamu bantu nge-share ke teman2 mu. Supaya mereka juga bisa nge-review dan buat hati authornya seneng./ Chanyeol

Yousee : Wah, big thanks yaaa./Kai

Oohchanie : baca saja, ntar kamu juga bakal nemu saat2 Chanhun. Tapi by the way, kamu suka banget ya, kalau aku jadi uke-nya Chanyeol?/Sehun

Pratomoony : Tebak aja siapa./Chanyeol

Exolweareone9400 : entahlah, coba kamu ikuti saja. Dan sungainya itu adalah muara yang menuju ke lautan di bagian selatan./Jongdae

MinnieWW : Wah, sip deh./Jongin

Kim Sohyun : Beres. Ntar aku kasih tahu authornya. #wink. Terus ikutin, oke.. /Jongin

Sintiaaa : bolehlah. / Jongin.

Frh21gns : Arigatou gozaimasu, Farah-san. Nanti aku sampaikan ke authornya/Baekhyun

AP2SCY : Wah-wah.. big thanks yaaa.. author pasti seneng dapet penyemangat spt kamu./ Chanyeol (give you a hug)

 **Oh iya, saya mau buat fanfic oneshoot. Ini cuman fanfic buat selingan saja. Clans Love Story masih lanjut (hanya informasi). Saran ya, pairnya siapa…..**


	4. Chapter 3

**Warn of typo(s) dan ini genderswitch. DLDR***

Happy reading! :D

* * *

"Joonmyeon," Panggil Sehun lirih pada gadis di sampingnya. "Aku ingin berterima kasih sekali lagi pa—"

"Sudah, hentikan." Joonmyeon mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke wajah Sehun. "Dalam sehari ini sudah berapa kali kau berterima kasih padaku, hm?"

Sehun menunduk malu dan senyumnya terselip di wajah pucatnya. Joonmyeon baru menyadari jika sedang tersenyum, Sehun begitu cantik dan dia sedikit khawatir. Ia takut jika apa yang Baekhyun katakan itu benar. Entah Chanyeol atau Yifan yang menyukainya, tetapi hal itu pastinya akan berakhir buruk.

Saat ini, Joonmyeon dan Sehun sedang berada di belakang pondok penyembuhan milik Joonmyeon. Mereka berdua sedang menikmati pemandangan indah yang tersuguh di depan mata mereka. Selain itu, Joonmyeon juga melatih kaki Sehun untuk kembali berjalan.

"Sepertinya kakimu belum bisa untuk berjalan jauh, Sehun." Komentar Joonmyeon setelah melihat cara berjalan Sehun yang sangat buruk.

Sehun beralih menatap Joonmyeon. "Kau benar. Akan tetapi sebelum peristiwa itu aku berjanji pada kakakku akan pulang sebelum malam. Dan realitanya aku bahkan tak pulang sampai hampir empat hari."

"Itu benar. Namun akan lebih baik jika kau tidak terlalu memaksa kakimu. Itu akan semakin membuatmu sakit." Nasihat Joomyeon masih dengan kata yang halus. Sehun mengangguk dan mendudukkan dirinya di bongkahan batu di halaman rumah itu.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka berdua hanya saling diam dan Sehun lebih memilih untuk menyaksikan pemandangan alam yang tidak akan ia dapat di wilayahnya yang hampir sepenuhnya tertutup salju.

Tidak beberapa lama setelah itu, terdengar seseorang sedang berlari menuju tempat dimana dua gadis berbeda klan sedang bersama. "Joonmyeon!" panggil orang itu dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

Bukan hanya Joonmyeon yang menoleh, melainkan Sehun juga ikut menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Bagaikan bumi ini telah lelah untuk berotasi, itulah yang Sehun rasakan. Ia melihat sosok tinggi dan sepasang mata tajam yang menjadi penyebab ia berada pada kondisi seperti saat ini. Laki-laki yang berdiri di depannya itu adalah orang yang sama yang telah membuatnya nekad untuk menyeberangi perbatasan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Joonmyeon kepada laki-laki di depannya.

Sehun mengedipkan-ngedipkan matanya sesaat setelah Joonmyeon berkata.

Bahkan laki-laki di depannya pun juga ikut membeku menyaksikan Sehun. Gadis bersurai merah yang menandakan jika ia bukan anggota klannya sedang berdiri bersama Joonmyeon di tempat yang juga bukan wilayahnya.

"Hei, ada apa?" Joomyeon mengulang pertanyaannya dengan suara lebih keras.

"Hm? Ah, aku.. aku…. Maksudku.. apa Baekhyun tak di sini?" tanyanya masih dengan mata menyelidiki Sehun dan suara tergagap.

"Tidak. Dia—"

"Joonmyeon, boleh kita bicara sebentar?" laki-laki itu menyeret lengan Joonmyeon dan membawanya pergi. Sehun menarik nafas panjang dan dia merasakan jika jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang daripada biasanya. Ia tersenyum sendiri. Betapa beruntungnya dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan pemuda jangkung pencuri hatinya. laki-laki yang telah membuatnya tak bisa tidak memikirkannya walau hanya sedetik sekalipun.

Setelah kepergian Joonmyeon bersama pemuda tinggi beberapa saat lalu, Sehun hanya sendiri. Dalam benaknya ingin sekali berkenalan atau melihat sekali lagi pemuda tinggi itu sebelum ia kembali ke wilayah Vermelho.

"ARGHHHHH?!" Jerit seorang perempuan dari balik punggung Sehun.

Sehun menoleh dan di sana seorang gadis klan Marrom sedang berteriak histeris menyaksikan Sehun.

Sehun panik lalu mendekati gadis itu dengan langkah tertatih. Ia berniat ingin menenangkan gadis itu tetapi gadis itu semakin menjerit-jerit dan Sehun ikut takut. Ia tak ingin ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya dan salah faham kemudian membawanya ke pemimpin dari klan Marrom atau Preto.

"Hei, diamlah. Kumohon. Jangan berteriak. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku… aku…"

Sudut mata Sehun dapat melihat beberapa penjaga tampak mencari tahu arah sumber jeritan. Sehun berkeringat dan dia mempercepat langkahnya. Gadis itu mendadak maju dan menodorong Sehun. Ia dengan brutal menyerang Sehun. Menarik rambutnya dan kedua kakinya menendang-nendang tubuh Sehun dengan tak aturan. Sehun tak bisa berbuat banyak. Bahkan untuk melindungi dirinya saja, Sehun tak mampu. Tubunya masih belum sempurna sehat. Sedangkan gadis bersurai pirang itu nampak tak memberi ampun. Dia terus menyerang Sehun dan satu dua pukulan berhasil mendarat di wajah Sehun dengan mulus.

Hingga tak beberapa lama, terdengar Joonmyeon meneriaki Sehun dan gadis itu yang Joonmyeon panggil dengan nama Zitao segera menghentikan aksinya.

"Sehun! Zitao!" Joonmyeon berlari dan berniat untuk memisahkan kedua gadis itu. "Hentikan, jangan bertengkar!"

"Joonmyeon, tolong aku!" Sehun berteriak sambil menangis.

Joonmyeon mempercepat langkahnya. Selain tanahnya yang sedikit licin, ia juga harus berhati-hati karena sebelah kirinya adalah tanah yang menjorok ke sungai perbatasan bagian belakang. Ia tak mau membeku dengan tercebur ke sungai itu.

"Hei, hentikan!" laki-laki pujaan hati Sehun pun telah berhasil memisahkan dua gadis yang saling bertengkar—bukan, hanya Zitao yang menyerang, bukan Sehun.

"Dia, dia klan Vermelho!" Zitao berteriak histeris pada laki-laki di sampingnya. Sedangkan Sehun masih terduduk dengan tubuh penuh dengan tanah yang mengotori setiap kulitnya. Bahkan akibat perkelahian itu, dress cantik milik Joonmyeon yang Sehun kenakan berubah menjadi dress compang-camping yang penuh dengan robekan di sana-sininya. Mahkota merah Sehun benar-benar berantakan dan baju bagian belakngnya robek besar. Hal itu mengakibatkan punggung putih Sehun menjadi tontonan gratis saat itu.

Air mata Sehun masih berlinangan dan sekarang hatinya semakin hancur berkeping-keping ketika menyaksikan laki-laki yang ia cintai memeluk serta menenangkan Zitao, bukan dirinya. Mereka berpacaran?

"Sehun, ini pakailah." Joonmyeon menyodorkan mantel miliknya dan dengan cepat Sehun menerimanya. Menutupkannya ke tubuh putih miliknya dan mengusap air matanya.

"Joonmyeon, apa kau gila?! Kenapa kau menolongnya? Dia klan Vermelho! Lihat rambut merah menjijikkan itu! membuatku sangat mual." Kata Zitao pedas dan Sehun benar-benar tersakiti oleh itu.

"Zi—"

"Diam kau!" Potong dan bentak Sehun dengan keras. Suaranya bergetar. "kau tidak berhak menghina klanku. Setidaknya klanku tidak mengajarkan untuk menyerang orang asing yang sedang terluka dan kau hampir menelanjangiku!"

Zitao melepaskan diri dari rangkulan laki-laki tinggi bernama Yifan itu dan mendorong Sehun. Joonmyeon kurang cepat untuk menghentikan Zitao begitupun Yifan. Hingga akhirnya, tubuh Sehun terdorong oleh Zitao dan terhuyung ke belakang, tepat ke sungai perbatasan yang dinginnya sangat teramat.

Sebelum benar-benar jatuh Sehun menarik serta tubuh Zitao tanpa aba-aba. Zitao tergelincir dan tak memiliki tumpuan. Ia tersungkur ke tanah dan menggelinding melewati tanah landai yang langsung mengarah ke sungai. Sehun terselamatkan oleh mantel Joonmyeon yang tersangkut di dahan pohon.

Kejadian itu begitu cepat dan dua orang yang tidak lain adalah Joonmyeon dan Yifan hanya seperti patung yang membisu menyaksikan pertunjukkan berakhir tragis di depannya. Zitao menjerit sebelum akhirnya terdengar benturan keras antara kepalanya dengan dasar sungai yang merupakan batu-batu. Saat itu pula, Joonmyeon dan Yifan sadar dan segera melihat ke bibir sungai.

Joonmyeon berhembus lega ketika melihat Sehun selamat. Ia segera menarik tubuh Sehun untuk naik ke atas dan mereka berdua berpelukan menenangkan satu sama lain.

"ZITAO! ZITAO!" Teriak Yifan mencoba memastika apakah Zitao masih hidup. Tetapi tak lagi terdengar suara apapun. Hanya suara aliran sungai, angin yang bergemuruh, serta isakan Sehun.

Yifan mencoba untuk turun ke bawah dan menyelamatkan Zitao tetapi Joonmyeon menghentikannya. "Jangan, Yifan! Kau jangan turun. Itu berbahaya!"

Yifan menoleh ke belakang, posisi di mana Sehun dan Joonmyeon berdiri menyaksikannya. Yifan lantas berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Sehun dengan tatapan marah. Joonmyeon memeluk Sehun dan mencoba melindunginya, tetapi tenaga Yifan begitu kuat dibandingkan Joonmyeon yang perempuan. Dengan sekali hentak saja, Joonmyeon telah terjatuh dan Yifan mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Sehun segera. Ia menarik Sehun dengan kasar dan menyakitkan.

"Lepaskan, aku!" Ronta Sehun mencoba melepaskan tangannya.

"Lepaskan, aku! Kumohon, lepaskan!" Rontanya lagi. Joonmyeon mengejar keduanya dan mencoba melepaskan Sehun dari Yifan tetapi lagi-lagi Yifan menepis Joonmyeon dengan kuat.

"Yifan! Lepaskan, dia!" Joonmyeon tak juga menyerah.

"Joonmyeon, apa kau gila?!" Yifan meneriaki Joonmyeon sambil mempererat cengkeramannya pada pergelangan tangan Sehun hingga membuat pemiliknya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Dia adalah klan Vermelho. Dia bukan anggota koloni. Dan sekarang dia telah membunuh Zitao. Apa itu kurang jelas?!" tambahnya lagi dengan wajah memerah dan Sehun semakin menangis.

"Itu bukan kesalahanku!" Sehun menendang kejantanan milik Yifan dan cara ini benar-benar ampuh. Ia berhasil lolos dari cengkeraman milik Yifan dan berlari menjauh dengan segera dan cepat.

Sehun memaksakan dirinya untuk berlari secepat mungkin agar Yifan tak menangkapnya dan membawanya ke pemimpin klannya. Ia menggigit bawah bibirnya untuk mengalihkan sakit pada kakinya. Ia tak boleh berhenti untuk apapun. Ia masih mendengar suara Yifan dan langkah lari di belakangnya. Ia harus sembunyi atau tetap berlari.

Dalam kepanikannya, ia teringat jika ia belum mengucapkan selamat tinggal atau hanya sekedar terima kasih banyak atau pun titip salam kepada Jongin. Manusia macam apa Sehun yang pergi begitu saja. Tetapi ini demi kebaikan semuanya, jika ia kembali dan melakukan itu semua kemungkinan Yifan akan menangkapnya dan Joonmyeon juga Jongin akan mendapat hukuman pula akibat menyelamatkan klan Vermelho. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, ia berfikir memangnya apa yang telah para pendahulu mereka lakukan hingga mereka harus bermusuhan dan kenapa harus klan Vermelho yang tidak punya teman.

Sehun lantas berhembus lega ketika matanya melihat sebuah reruntuhan bangunan yang ada di depannya. Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Ia berniat untuk bersembunyi di sana.

Sekitar satu menit Sehun telah bersembunyi di balik tembok itu. ia sudah tak mendengar teriakan Yifan, suara ranting yang terinjak, ataupun suara keberadaan manusia lainnya. Ia berdiri dan berbalik ke belakang. Oh, Tuhan. Betapa tak terkejutnya ketika Sehun mendapati jika sesuatu yang ia kira adalah tembok sebenarnya adalah istana yang sangat besar.

Ia menatap kagum bangunan di hadapannya. Ia mengira jika istana ini pastinya dulu adalah istana yang megah dan agung. Lihat saja patung-patung dan ukiran-ukiran menawan itu. bukan sembarang istana, batinnya.

Ia melangkah memasuki halaman istana dan sedikit ragu. Tiga langkah sudah Sehun tempuh, tetapi mendadak dia berbalik dan mengedarkan pandangnya ke penjuru hutan. Tak ada siapapun atau apapun. Hanya hutan yang biasa. Akan tetapi, entah kenapa Sehun merasa jika ia sedang diperhatikan dan hal itu membuatnya takut.

"Aku harus masuk!" Kata Sehun meyakinkan dirinya dengan pasti.

Di sana, tepat di depan mata Sehun, terdapat sebuah pintu kayu tinggi dan besar. Pintu itu tidak tertutup rapat. Ada celah di pertengahan pintu itu. Sehun mendorong pintu itu dan bukan seperti bayangannya jika pintu itu akan berderit keras. Pintu dengan mudah terbuka. Sehun mengintip ke dalam dengan kepala masuk terlebih dahulu. Ia sangat terkejut ketika melihat dan ternyata di dalam istana itu begitu banyak obor dan bekas makanan.

"Tempat ini berpenghuni." Bisiknya.

Ia mundur dan tanpa menutup pintu itu lagi, ia berbalik dan BLUST—

Seseorang menikam Sehun hingga ia pingsan, _atau tidak. Seseorang itu membunuhnya(?)_

* * *

"Joonmyeon, tenanglah!" Suara Baekhyun mencoba membuat temannya itu tenang dan berhenti berjalan mondar-mandir.

"Sudahlah, Baek. Percuma kau memintanya untuk tenang, dia tidak akan mendengarkanmu." Dengus perempuan bermata bulat bernama Kyungsoo.

"Ini lain, Kyungsoo!" protes Joonmyeon dengan terisak. "Dia klan Vermelho. Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihatnya dan menyerahkannya kepada kerajaan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mencoba memeluk Joonmyeon.

Saat ini Joonmyeon tidak hanya bersama dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun saja, melainkan juga ada Chanyeol, Yixing, dan Jongin. Awalnya Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, dan Yixing tak tahu menahu tentang masalah yang terjadi tetapi sekarang mereka telah mengetahuinya sebab Joonmyeon menceritakan pada mereka.

Baekhyun hanya mencoba menenangkan Joonmyeon tanpa sekalipun melirik Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tak menyadari perubahan sikap Baekhyun. Tetapi walau seperti itu, Kyungsoo selalu memberikan perhatian-perhatian kecil pada Chanyeol yang sedikit banyak membuat Baekhyun harus menahan rasa cemburunya.

"Joonmyeon, kau harus makan sesuatu." Yixing menyodorkan makanan kepada Joonmyeon walapun Joonmyeon selalu menolaknya.

Mendadak Joonmyeon menatap mata Baekhyun penuh harap. "Baek, kau mau membantuku untuk mencari Sehun atau Yifan?"

Baekhyun menatap balas ke Joonmyeon dengan tatapan bingung. Ia tahu itu sangat berbahaya karena saat ini sudah gelap dan pasti akan ada binatang-binatang buas yang siap menerkamnya setiap saat. Tetapi ia tak tega menolak Joonmyeon.

"Ah, sudahlah!" Joonmyeon mengalihkan pandangannya dan segara meraih mantelnya.

"Tunggu, Joonmyeon!" Baekhyun menghentikan sahabatnya yang nekat pergi sendiri. "Aku akan ikut denganmu."

"Tidak. Tidak boleh!" Tukas laki-laki bernama Chanyeol. "Kau tidak bisa mengajak Baekhyun. Ini sudah gelap dan di luar sana itu banyak sekali binatang buas. Bagaimana kalau kalian dimakan?" tambah Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. Baekhyun tersenyum puas.

"Aku sudah tidak mengajaknya, dia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk ikut." Sanggah Joonmyeon.

"Ah, baiklah. Kalian jangan semakin memperkeruh suasa—"

"DIAM!"

Yixing dengan segera menutup mulutnya dan tak akan berniat berkata-kata lagi.

BRAK—

"YIFAN?!"

Semua orang dalam tempat itu sontak meneriaki nama laki-laki tinggi yang baru saja menyeruak dan membanting pintu dengan keras.

Joonmyeon semakin terkejut dan hampir pingsan saat tahu jika tubuh Yifan penuh dengan darah. Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dan dengan sigap, Chanyeol memeluknya. Pemandangan sosok seorang Yifan dengan noda darah yang mengotori tubuhnya membuat semua orang bergidik ngeri. Kecuali Kyungsoo yang masih melongo.

"Itu….. apa itu darah?!" Joonmyeon berkata dengan suara parau dan gemetar. Tubuhnya semakin pucat dan tangisnya membludak seketika.

Yifan diam, masih mematung di tempat dengan sebuah belati penuh darah berada di tangannya. _Tidak ada yang tahu, apa yang telah terjadi dan segala pemikiran yang macam-macam pun bermunculan._

— **TBC—**

 **Nah, bagaimana readers? maaf ya, kalau absurd dan kata-katanya enggak nyambung. Ini saya sudah berusaha, tapi akan saya usahakan yang lebih deh. Readers juga jangan lupa review ya… review yang readers berikan akan membuat saya semangat. Papayyyy 333333333. :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Warn of typo(s) dan ini genderswitch. DLDR***

Happy reading! :D

 **.**

 **.**

"Joonmyeon?" panggil Baekhyun lirih dengan tatapan mata nanar.

"Baek, kurasa kau juga harus istirahat. Sejak semalam kau belum tidur. Nanti kau bisa sakit." Ujar Chanyeol perhatian kepada gadis di depannya. Dua orang ini adalah penunggu Joonmyeon yang sangat setia sejak malam hingga pagi.

Baekhyun hanya diam tak menggubris ucapan Chanyeol. dia sekarang benar-benar marah dan kecewa kepada Chanyeol. "Baekhyun, apa kau masih marah?"

"Tidak tahu." Ketusnya.

Tak lama setelah itu, dua orang masuk dengan tangan yang tak kosong. Mereka adalah Yixing dan Kyungsoo. Dua orang ini masing-masing membawa sebuah bungkusan yang berani taruhan kalau isinya pasti makanan.

"Wah, terima kasih banyak." Sambut Chanyeol riang. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya melirik tak semangat.

"Bukan apa-apa. Kalian tentunya lelah dan tidak sempat makan, bukan?." Angguk Kyungsoo dengan senyum terpatri di wajahnya.

"Uhm, ada suatu hal yang ingin aku katakan." Yixing menatap satu persatu temannya. "Semalam, ketika aku dan Jongin menginterogasi Yifan, aku tidak sengaja melihat gadis Vermelho bersama dengan, mungkin kekasihnya, mereka sedang berdiri di perbatasan belakang."

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa aku tidak tahu?" Chanyeol bertanya disela-sela kegiatan makannya.

"Mana mungkin kau tahu, kau tidak ikut sesi interogasi Yifan, bukan?" Yixing mendengus kesal.

Chanyeol tersenyum mengingat kejadian semalam. Ia ingat jika semalam ia tak ikut sesi interogasi Yifan. Ia sibuk menenangkan dua gadis yang ternyata menyukainya—Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Bahkan ia terlelap bersama dua gadis itu. entah kenapa dia bisa terlupa.

"Sudah," potong Baekhyun. "Aku penasaran, apa gadis Vermelho itu Sehun?"

"Bukan." Yixing menyahuti dengan cepat. "Aku juga tidak tahu tapi Jongin bilang dia bukan Sehun."

"Tunggu, ngomong-ngomong dimana Jongin sekarang?" Baekhyun bertanya kembali.

"Dia masih bersama dengan Yifan. Sesi interogasi semalam tidak membuahkan hasil apapun. Yifan masih diam dan tak mau menjawab barang sepatah katapun." Yixing menghela nafas lelah dan frustasi setelah kalimatnya selesai.

KRIET—

Semua mata sontak menatap ke pintu yang baru saja berderit. "Jongin?!"

"Hei, santai saja." Cetus Jongin ketika semua temannya menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Bukan, bodoh. Kita hanya terkejut saja." Tukas Chanyeol dengan wajah tak sabar. " Heh, bagaimana dengan Yifan?."

"Oh itu," Jongin mengibaskan tangan. "Kalian tahu, Yifan tidak membunuh Sehun."

"Yang benar?" Kyungsoo bertanya guna meyakinkan dirinya.

Jongin mengangguk. "Darah itu berasal dari hewan yang ia bunuh ketika mengejar Sehun. Ia kehilangan Sehun dan marah sekali. Selanjutnya ia melimpahkan emosinya kepada hewan malang itu."

Semua orang mengangguk-anggukkan kepala dan bernafas lega termasuk Baekhyun yang menanggapi berita baik ini dengan tersenyum manis.

"Itu artinya Sehun benar-benar hilang?" Kyungsoo membulatkan mata.

Jongin mengedikkan bahu dan memasang wajah putus asa.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Yixing dengan nada menggoda.

Jongin menengadah dan matanya menerewang jauh mengingat masa lalunya. "Sehun itu sangat—"

"Ah, itu pertanda kau menyukainya." Kyungsoo menyentil hidung Jongin.

"Entahlah." Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Pasti Sehun akan senang jika saja ia tahu ada lelaki yang menyukainya. Dan lelaki itu adalah lelaki yang manis seperti Jongin." Puji Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tampak tak senang.

"Aku rasa, Sehun tak perlu tahu kalau Jongin menyukainya." Seseorang baru saja masuk dan memberikan komentarnya.

"Apa kau ingat Chanyeol, saat aku bertengkar dengan Zitao, aku ke perbatasan dan saat itu aku melihat dia, Sehun." Laki-laki bernama Yifan itu menyender ke tembok. "Aku melihatnya dan dia juga melihatku. Kita saling menatap untuk beberapa saat sampai kau datang dan mengajakku pergi."

"Jadi, gadis cantik yang seperti malaikat katamu itu Sehun?" Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Bingo! Aku jatuh hati padanya. Tetapi ketika aku tahu dia membunuh Zitao, aku sangat membencinya." Yifan memasang sebuah seringai yang membuat semua orang bergidik.

"Dan kau membunuhnya!" Joonmyeon mendadak terbangun dan dengan histeris menjerit-jerit ke Yifan.

"Tidak. Tidak, Joomyeon." Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memegangi kedua lengan Joonmyeon dan menahan gadis itu agar tidak menyerang Yifan.

"Darah yang ada di baju Yifan itu darah hewan. Bukan darah Sehun!" Sergah Jongin dan alhasil, Joonmyeon menjadi bungkam.

"Benarkah? Kau sedang tidak berbohong, bukan?" Joonmyeon menatap Jongin dengan tatapan penuh harap dan kemudian beralih ke Yifan.

"Waktu itu aku sangat kecewa karena tidak bisa menangkap Sehun. Jadinya aku biarkan saja kalian beranggapan jika darah yang ada di tubuhku itu darahnya. kemudian aku pura-pura diam sampai kalian benar-benar sedih dan aku sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap Jongin yang selalu menatapku dengan aneh. Maka dari itu, aku mengaku saja." Yifan mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan cengiran yang membuat semua orang tersenyum masam.

"Lalu, dimana Sehun?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan nafas yang tak teratur.

"Entahlah," Yifan mengedikkan bahunya. "Dia masuk ke dalam hutan. Kurasa hidupnya tak akan lama. Binatang buas akan senang dengan sesuatu yang baru, bukan?"

Yifan mengakhiri kalimatnya. Lagi-lagi dia tak lupa memasang seringai. Semua tahu jika hal yang Yifan maksud dengan 'sesuatu yang baru' adalah Sehun yang merupakan klan lain dari wilayah Preto Marrom. Itu artinya dia pemandangan baru bagi wilayah ini, termasuk binatang-binatangnya.

.

.

.

"Minseok?!"

Nafasnya berhembus bersaut-sautan. Detak jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dari sewajarnya. Ia meraba keningnya yang berpeluh. Ia mengusapnya sembarangan. Matanya telah terbuka, akan tetapi dia belum sadar sepenuhnya.

Hanya gelap dan hanya ada satu obor di sudut ruangan, itulah yang ia lihat. Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya dan mendadak kepalanya begitu pening. Sekelebat ingatannya muncul dan mendobrak otaknya hingga ia merasakan kepalanya akan pecah. Ia ingat terakhir kali sebelum ia jatuh pingsan adalah seseorang menikamnya atau membunuhnya, tidak. Dia masih hidup. Itu artinya orang itu hanya menikamnya saja dan kemudian membawanya ke tempat gelap ini.

Sehun mencoba berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke tempat dimana sebuah obor digantungkan. Kakinya masih terasa nyeri untuk berjalan, tetapi tetap ia paksa. Setelah ia sampai di tempat dimana sebuah obor digantungkan, ternyata terdapat sebuah lorong. Ia mengikuti lorong itu sambil membawa obor. Kemudian ia sampai di ruangan yang luas. Ruangan itu begitu familiar dan ia yakin jika ia pernah melihatnya. Ia memaksa otaknya untuk mengingat yang mengakibatkan kepalanya sakit tak karuan. Hal itu menyebabkan ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terhuyung kemudian jatuh. Tak berapa lama, otaknya telah berhasil mengingat jika ruangan luas ini adalah tempat terakhir yang ia lihat sebelum pingsan. Hanya saja sudut pandangnya yang berbeda.

"Ini, makanlah!" kejut seseorang dari belakangnya.

Sehun diam tak merespon apapun. Ia memerhatikan orang di depannya yang berdiri dengan sebuah mangkuk di tangannya. Ia menduga jika orang yang diyakininya adalah laki-laki ini adalah orang yang sama yang telah menikamnya dan membawanya ke tempat asing ini.

"Ini. terimalah." Sodornya lagi kepada Sehun. Kali ini ia ikut berjongkok agar bisa sebanding dengan Sehun yang juga masih terduduk dengan tatapan ganjil.

"Hei!"

Laki-laki itu seperti geram melihat Sehun yang tak kunjung menerima pemberiannya. "HEI!" Kali ini ia berteriak lebih keras dan tepat di telinga Sehun hingga membuat gadis itu mundur dan menutup telinganya.

"Ayo, berdirilah." Laki-laki itu menarik Sehun dengan kasar serta tak mempedulikan tubuh Sehun yang terluka.

Sehun didudukkan dengan asal di sebuah kursi dengan sandaran yang tinggi bagaikan kursi para raja. "Ini. cepat makan!" laki-laki itu kembali menyodorkan mangkuk berisi makanan berkuah kepada Sehun.

"Makanan apa itu? aku hanya makan buah." Ucap Sehun ketus.

"HEI, KAU INI!"

PYAR—

Mangkuk keramik itu pecah di lantai di bawah Sehun. Laki-laki itu telah melemparnya dengan marah sekali.

Sehun berteriak sesaat setelah mangkuk itu pecah dan berhamburan di lantai. Kuah dari makanan itu mengenai pahanya dan terasa panas.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sehun kembali menjerit karena tiba-tiba lelaki temperamental di depannya ikut membersihkan pahanya dari kuah makanan yang ia lempar sendiri.

"Aku hanya membantumu saja." Jawabnya enteng dan masih membersihkan paha Sehun.

Sehun menepis tangannya dan memelototi laki-laki itu.

"Kau tidak boleh menyentuhku!" ucapnya sewot.

Laki-laki itu mendadak tertawa lepas dan membuat Sehun mengiranya gila. "Kenapa aku tidak boleh menyentuhmu? Apa kau tidak sadar pakaian siapa yang kau kenakan? Dan siapa yang mengenakannya?"

Sehun tertegun. Ia menunduk untuk melihat baju yang ia kenakan. Dress berwarna kuning dengan corak bunga-bunga. Bukan baju putih pendek milik Joonmyeon. Oh tidak!

"AAAHHH!" Sehun berteriak dan kemudian menatap lelaki di depannya dengan bengis.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku minta maaf karena tadi aku banyak menyentuhmu." Laki-laki itu mendudukkan diri di kursi sebelah Sehun dan masih terkekeh.

"Aku akan pergi dan membawakanmu buah-buahan. Tetapi kali ini kau harus menerimanya dan memakannya." Tegas laki-laki itu. Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan mengelus rambut belakang Sehun dengan lembut. Tetapi setelah dua langkah berjalan, ia berhenti dan berbalik ke Sehun. Menyunggingkan senyumnya dan berkata "Kau tahu, aku sangat suka dengan rambut merahmu itu."

Sehun tak berbalik walau hanya sekedar membalas ucapan laki-laki itu. Tetapi setelah mendengar komentarnya, entah kenapa ia benar-benar senang dan pipinya merona.

Tidak beberapa lama suara pintu terdengar berdebam. Sehun tahu jika laki-laki misterius itu telah pergi. Ia berdiri dan entah kenapa ia merasa jika laki-laki itu bukan orang baik.

"Dia sudah pergi, inilah kesempatanku untuk kabur." Pikir Sehun, ia berjalan dengan terges-gesa menuju pintu yang beberapa detik lalu berdebam. Ia membukanya dan melangkah ke luar. Ia berbalik lagi untuk menutup pintu itu kemudian berjalan dengan sedikit berjingkat. Dalam pencahayaan luar yang sangat terang, ia baru sadar jika pakaian yang dikenakan laki-laki itu untuknya benar-benar bagus dan sangat cocok ia pakai. Akan tetapi belum sempat ia berbelok untuk pergi dari istana mengerikan itu, laki-laki-penolong-atau-hanya-entahlah itu ternyata sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya santai sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

Benar sekali jika Sehun akan terperanjat hingga membuatnya jatuh ke belakang. Ia sangat terkejut dengan kemunculan laki-laki misterius itu.

"Kau mau kemana, merah?"

Laki-laki itu berjalan mendekati Sehun yang sekarang membeku di tempat. Entah kenapa, saat ini tubuh Sehun tak mampu untuk bergerak. Otaknya tak mampu untuk memerintahkan anggota tubuhnya bergerak. Ia kini hanya pasrah saja saat kedua tangan laki-laki tak dikenalnya mengangkatnya dan dengan langkah cepat membawanya kembali ke istana atau entahlah.

BRUG—

Gadis surai merah itu mengadu kesakitan ketika tubuhnya seperti dibanting begitu saja di lantai. "Hei, apa kau tidak bisa tidak menyakitiku?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Laki-laki itu tak acuh dan berjalan menuju ke tempat yang mirip dengan dapur. Tak berapa lama ia kembali lagi dengan mangkuk di tangannya.

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak akan ma—"

"mmmhhhhhh…..ak…..aku…..mmmhhhhh….nghhhh…."

Laki-laki itu tanpa aba-aba langsung menyuapkan makanan yang entah apa namanya ke mulut Sehun. Membuat Sehun harus tersedak dan terbatuk setelah itu.

"Dasar tidak sopan!" Kesal Sehun atas perlakuan yang ia terima. Dipukulnya lengan laki-laki itu dan menatapnya murka.

"Aku sudah berusaha baik padamu. Dan kau yang memaksaku melakukan ini." Jawab laki-laki misterius itu. sungguh, Sehun benar-benar penasaran dengan wajah laki-laki di hadapannya. Kenapa juga dia harus menggunakan tudung yang akan membuat wajahnya tertutup?, batin Sehun.

Sehun mengunyah makanan yang terpaksa masuk ke mulutnya dengan cepat dan tidak menikmatinya sama sekali. Menelannya dengan kasar dan kemudian diam. Tidak ada suara apapun, bahkan jika ada semut yang buang gas mungkin akan terdengar karena saking sunyinya.

"Aku minta maaf." Dengan wajah yang masih tak terlihat, lelaki itu meminta maaf kepada Sehun.

"Kau fikir, aku akan memaafkanmu setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" itulah Sehun. Ia tak akan pernah tak mengundang masalah.

Laki-laki itu menoleh ke Sehun dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke gadis itu. Entah kenapa Sehun merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya yang bergerak naik-turun. Refleksnya menuntun dirinya untuk menghindar. Oleh sebab itu, Sehun berangsur-angsur mundur dan berhenti ketika sebuah tembok menghadangnya.

Sehun semakin takut dan laki-laki itu terus memangkas jarak diantara mereka. Keringat mulai menjalari tubuhnya dan jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang. Sehun merasa jika jantungnya dapat melompat keluar jika hal ini terus berlangsung.

Mata Sehun terpejam dan untuk kali ini ia memalingkan muka guna tak melihatnya. ia semakin berkeringat ketika kulit wajahnya merasakan hembusan nafas dari laki-laki itu. begitu hangat dan sangat menggelitik pelipisnya.

Tangan laki-laki itu memegang dagu Sehun dan memerintahkan agar wajahnya menghadapnya, bukan berpaling seperti itu. Sehun bagai boneka yang benar-benar tak memiliki nyawa karena tak memiliki jantung. Ia hanya bisa menurut dan mengikuti kemana arah tangan tersebut membawanya.

Ia membuka matanya perlahan ketika tangan dari pemuda misterius itu membelai kepalanya dan membuat Sehun benar-benar terhanyut. Kini, Sehun telah melihat pemuda itu sangat dekat. Benar-benar dekat. Tak lupa akan rasa penasarannya, Sehun mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke tudung dari pemuda di depannya. Merabanya dan kemudian berniat membukanya.

"Kau mau apa, Merah?"

DEG—

Sehun menghentikan aksinya saat pergelangan tangannya ditangkap oleh pemuda itu. Sehun membulatkan mata karena kaget dan laki-laki itu dengan gerakan cepat melumat bibir merah muda Sehun. Menggigitnya pelan dan dilanjutkan dengan menyesapnya lembut. Hanya sebuah ciuman yang biasa. Sehun tak memberontak sekalipun ia tahu jika hal itu akan berakibat pada bencana.

Pemuda itu terus mengulum bibir Sehun yang terasa manis daripada kata-kata yang keluar dari sana. Ia masih belum melakukan hal-hal lain selain hanya menyesapnya dan sesekali menggigitnya. Sehun tak mampu menahan sesuatu yang terasa menggelitik perutnya. Ia mengeluarkan suara yang entah kenapa membuat pamuda itu mendelik dan melepaskan pagutannya.

Dengan serakah, Sehun menghirup semua oksigen yang ada dan segera menghembuskannya dan menghirupnya lagi dan begitulah seterusnya.

"Kau.. " laki-laki itu menangkup wajah Sehun dan menatapnya dalam. "Kau menikmatinya, hm?"

Seringai muncul di wajah itu. Sehun menengadah dan menatap mata laki-laki itu. di sana Sehun hanya melihat sepasang mata indah yang menatanya dalam dan apa itu?

Sehun menarik tudung pemuda itu dengan cepat dan ASTAGA!

Sehun terkejut dan menutup mulutnya yang menganga. "Siapa….. kau…. Kau!"

Tak kalah terkejutnya, laki-laki itu ikut mendelik dan menatap marah kepada Sehun di depannya. Ia mengeratkan tangkupannya pada wajah Sehun dan semakin menghimpit Sehun ke tembok. Ia menempelkan keningnya di kening Sehun dan masih menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Berani sekali kau membuka tudungku?" bisik lelaki itu kejam dan dingin. Sehun meneguk liurnya takut. "Kau telah melewati batasanmu, Sehun."

Raut wajahnya benar-benar marah dan murka. Tetapi beberapa detik kemudian wajahnya berubah. Dia tersenyum dan mengendus pipi Sehun dengan perlahan. Diselipkannya rambut Sehun ke belakangan telinga oleh laki-laki misterius itu dan kemudian ia berbisik dengan nada rendah. "Kau tahu ini bukan tontonan gratis, bukan?" **–TBC—**

 **Coba tebak apa yang akan Sehun dapat? Review plisss….. Review kalian membuatku senang dan bahagia. Oh, iya. Big thanks buat kalian yang sudah mem-fav dan mem-follow cerita ini. dan buat kamu yang hatinya seluas jagat raya yang cakepnya tak tertandingi, makasih ya, udah review. Hohohoho 33333333** **㈇9㈇9㈇9㈇9㈇9㈇9 ayooooo… review lagiiii yeeee**


	6. Chapter 5 (end)

**Warn of typo(s) dan ini genderswitch. DLDR***

Thanks ya buat kalian yang masih mau baca cerita ini. dan buat yang udah mem-fav, mem-follow, dan me-riview aku doakan dibalas kebaikannyaaaa…. Oke-oke!

Happy Reading yeeee…. Semoga masih suka.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau kita istirahat sebentar?" usul lelaki tinggi bernama Chanyeol. Tubuhnya benar-benar basah oleh keringat. Itu salahnya sendiri yang menawarkan diri pada Baekhyun untuk membawakan semua barang-barang Baekhyun.

"Kau ini benar-benar payah!" ejek Jongin dari depannya.

Saat ini Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongin, Kyungsoo, dan tentunya sang pelopor Joonmyeon, tengah melakukan perjalanan untuk mencari Sehun, gadis rambut merah yang hilang entah kemana. Setelah Joonmyeon sadar dan tahu kalau Sehun belum meninggal, ia langsung meminta semua kawannya untuk ikut bersamanya mencari Sehun. Yifan sengaja tidak diikut sertakan karena takut dia masih marah dan melakukan aksi pembunuhan kepada Sehun lagi. Kemudian untuk menjaga agar Yifan tidak mengikuti Joonmyeon dan kawan-kawannya, Yixing ditugaskan untuk menjaga Yifan.

Sudah hampir malam, tetapi mereka belum juga menemukan keberadaan Sehun. Tidak ada tanda-tanda apapun yang mereka dapatkan. Mereka hanya melihat hutan yang rimbun akan pohon-pohon akasia dan semak-semak belukar yang siap kapan saja menggores kulit jika tidak berhati-hati. Tidak hanya itu, suasana gelap yang semakin menjadi ini juga menghalangi mereka untuk menemukan jalan. Diantara mereka Joonmyeon dan Jonginlah yang paling bersemangat untuk mencari Sehun.

"Kurasa kita harus benar-benar mencari tempat untuk istirahat." Usul Chanyeol lagi setelah yang tadi tak ada yang menggubrisnya.

"Untuk kali ini, aku setuju dengan Chanyeol." tambah Baekhyun masih dengan muka dingin. Sementara Chanyeol kegirangan dalam hatinya.

Pada akhirnya mereka semua memilih beristirahat di bawah pohon akasia yang cukup besar. Menaruh barang-barang mereka sembarangan dan segera memejamkan mata. Di sini, Joonmyeon adalah orang pertama yang terlelap. Mengingat keadaannya yang masih lemah memang membuatnya sangat mudah lelah. Akan tetapi melihat semangatnya, sepertinya rasa lelahnya lebih memilih untuk mengalah sementara waktu hingga Joonmyeon sendiri yang memilih meninggalkan sejenak semangatnya dan mengambil jatah lelahnya.

"Aku akan mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan. Chanyeol, kau jangan ikut. Tolong kau jaga gadis-gadis ini saja." Kata Jongin dengan berdiri dan mengambil peralatan memanahnya. Menggantungkan belatinya di saku dan pergi menembus kegelapan.

"Rupanya Baekhyun telah tertidur. Kurasa dia sangat lelah." Kata Kyungsoo sambil memosisikan diri di sebelah Baekhyun dan menyusul dua temannya yang telah tertidur. Atau begitulah tampaknya.

Chanyeol mendapat amanat untuk menjaga gadis-gadis. Dia tidak boleh tidur. Oleh sebab itu, ia memutuskan untuk memanjat dahan pohon yang tak terlalu tinggi sambil memandang hampa langit.

SREK—

Sebuah suara membuat Chanyeol gelapan. Dan ternyata itu Baekhyun yang terbangun dan sedang duduk dengan wajah tembam. Chanyeol menghela nafas gusar. Dilihatnya Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya diam. Perlahan, Baekhyun bangkit dan berjalan menuju ke Chanyeol.

Mendadak atmosfer berubah begitu dingin dan membuat tubuh menggigil. Tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi Chanyeol merasa jika dia salah telah mengatakan jika dia hanya menganggap Baekhyun sebagai teman. Kenyataannya, melihat Baekhyun berdiri dengan balutan dres biru toska selutut dan rambut pirang berkilau diterpa sinar rembulan, membuatnya menarik ucapannya jika selama ini menganggap Baekhyun hanya teman. Baekhyun benar-benar cantik dengan mata sipit dan kulit halusnya.

"Kukira kau sudah benar-benar tidur." Sahut Chanyeol memulai pembicaraan.

"Itu perkiraanmu." Jawab Baekhyun ketus. "Aku heran kepadamu, kenapa kau selalu salah dalam mengira? Kenapa juga harus mengatakan 'kukira'? apa kau kehabisan kata-kata? Atau kau memang hanya basa-basi?"

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya sesaat setelah Baekhyun menyerangnya dengan pertanyaa-pertanyaan yang Chanyeol sendiri tak tahu jawabannya. Baekhyun masih berdiri dengan angkuhnya sementara Chanyeol duduk di dahan pohon yang tak terlalu tinggi hingga untuk melihat Baekhyun, Chanyeol harus sedikit menunduk.

"Kau tahu, aku hanya ingin berterima kasih padamu karena kau telah membawakan barang-barangku tadi." Kata Baekhyun angkuh dan berbalik untuk kembali tidur.

"Tunggu, Baekhyun!" perintah Chanyeol. dia melompat turun dan sekarang berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan Baekhyun. Mendadak, tanpa peringatan sebelumnya, Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya. Memenjara tubuh kecil Baekhyun erat hingga mustahil bagi Baekhyun untuk menarik tubuhnya. Tetapi Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol, bukan? Meskipun dia kecewa dengan respon Chanyeol awalnya, tetapi dia tidak mungkin tidak memaafkan Chanyeol. maka dari itu, meski hatinya sakit ketika mengingat kejadian waktu itu, tetapi kali ini dia tak akan menolak Chanyeol. setidaknya dengan itu Chanyeol telah berusaha untuk peduli dengan Baekhyun meskipun tidak sebagai kekasih.

"Jangan seperti ini, Baekhyun. Kumohon." Pinta Chanyeol dengan berbisik ke Baekhyun. "Apapun hubungan kita, aku tak peduli. Terserah bagaimana cara pandangmu padaku, tetapi aku akan menganggapmu sebagai orang penting dalam hidupku."

Baekhyun terisak. Ingatannya tentang Chanyeol yang menolaknya terang-terangan membuatnya harus menelan bom yang dapat meledakkan dirinya kapan saja. Dan kini, dirinya telah meledak. Chanyeol hanya menganggap Baekhyun orang penting yang belum jelas posisinya. Dalam keadaan yang seperti ini pula, bahkan Chanyeol tak berniat mengakhiri pertengkaran mereka dengan mengalah dan mengatakan jika ia juga mencintai Baekhyun dan menginginkan hubungan yang lebih.

Tidak tahu siapa yang egois di sini, tetapi pada kenyataannya mereka tidak akan pernah bisa bersama karena suatu hal yaitu, Chanyeol bukan anggota Klan Preto atau Klan Marrom. Dia juga bukan anggota klan Vermelho. Chanyeol adalah hasil dari hubungan terlarang kedua orang tuanya yang menentang tradisi. Ayah Chanyeol berasal dari klan yang kini telah punah dan itu artinya ayah Chanyeol telah meninggal dunia. Kemudian, ibunya adalah anggota dari klan Preto dan merupakan pewaris darah kerajaan. Hal tersebut menandakan pula jika Chanyeol merupakan keturunan kerajaan. Akan tetapi, diingatkan lagi, Chanyeol adalah buah hasil dari hubungan terlarang. Dia tidak akan bisa menjadi pangeran dan memimpin wilayah. Justru Wu Yifan lah yang akan menjadi pewaris ketua dari klan Preto karena dia merupakan anak dari ibu Chanyeol dengan laki-laki asli klan Preto.

Chanyeol dan Wu Yifan tahu siapa diri mereka masing-masing. Berdua juga sama-sama tahu jika ibu keduanya sama dan Chanyeol juga tahu jika ayahnya telah meninggal. Dia tahu akan perbedaan dirinya dengan Wu Yifan. Meskipun ayah Yifan tidak berasal dari ras kerajaan dan meskipun Ayah Chanyeol yang berasal dari ras kerajaan, tetapi keduanya telah memahami perbedaan tersebut. Chanyeol telah berjanji pada ibunya jika ia tak akan iri ada apa yang Yifan akan dapatkan di masa depan.

Begitu pula Baekhyun, dia adalah anak dari petinggi klan Marrom. Dia dan Zitao bersaudara. Sejak kecil, Baekhyun tinggal bersama degan Yifan juga dengan Chanyeol di istana. dia tahu semua yang disuka Chanyeol dan semua yang tak disuka Chanyeol. Bahkan dia, Kyungsoo, dan Joonmyeon bersama-sama membuatkan Chanyeol ramuan agar Chanyeol bisa keluar istana tanpa harus melihatkan perbedaan yang ada dalam dirinya, yaitu pada rambutnya.

Chanyeol berada diantara gen ayahnya dan gen ibunya. Rambutnya berwarna abu-abu dengan beberapa helai berwarna coklat. Hal tersebut pastinya sangat terlihat mencolok, oleh sebab itu, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Joonmyeon membuatkannya ramuan untuk rambutnya agar terlihat gelap mendekati hitam meskipun helai coklatnya tidak bisa tertutupi sepenuhnya.

"Aku menemukan Sehun!"

.

.

.

Gadis itu duduk menatap depan dengan tatapan kosong. Tanpa sadar tangannya menulis nama Minseok di tanah dengan jari-jarinya yang lelah. Rambutnya melambai tertiup angin begitu juga dengan jiwanya yang terbang entah kemana. Sehun duduk meringkuk dengan bersandar ke tembok di belakangnya. Ia tak tahu, ulahnya bisa membawanya ke permasalahan yang sangat rumit. Awalnya, hanya sebuah keinginan yang sederhana. Kemudian, membawanya ke permasalah yang masih mungkin di selesaikan. Dan sekarang, dia benar-benar dalam masalah. Bagaimana selanjutnya?

Hatinya semakin hancur ketika mengingat kejadian yang beberapa jam lalu menimpanya. Kejadianya yang benar-benar tak ia inginkan sama sekali—setidaknya untuk saat ini ia tak ingin dulu.

Wajahnya memerah dan kesedihan mulai naik ke pangkal tenggorokan, menyesakkan. Ditelungkupkannya wajahnya dalam-dalam dan tangisnya pecah seketika. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Minseok? Ibunya? Atau anggota klannya. Ia tak mungkin mengatakan dengan jujur jika ia telah bersetubuh dengan orang asing, di tempat asing, dan lain klan. Itu sungguh mustahil. Lalu bagaimana? Ia juga tak mungkin menyimpan rahasia ini tatkala bila sesuatu itu terjadi—bagaimana kalau dia hamil?

Tidak.

Sehun benar-benar hancur. Ulahnya telah menjerumuskannya ke dalam jurang gelap dan dalam yang tak mungkin bisa mengangkatnya naik. Ia bukan gadis polos dengan segala keluguan lagi. ia bahkan telah lebih dewasa dalam hal ini dibandingkan dengan Minseok, kakaknya.

"Kau mau makan?" Suara itu menggetarkan gendang telinga Sehun. Membuatnya harus mengingat bagaimana perlakuan laki-laki itu padanya beberapa jam lalu. Sehun salah jika menganggap selama ini, hubungan seks hanya boleh jika sudah ada ikatan. Realitanya, laki-laki itu tak sungkan-sungkan melucutinya dan merenggut kepolosannya dengan mendesah nikmat.

"Baiklah." Angguknya. "Kau pasti masih sangat terkejut, bukan?"

Sehun masih tak menjawab apapun. Dia bahkan tak sudi melihatnya. terlalu sesak jika ia harus melihat wajah laki-laki itu. ia akan selalu terbayang-bayang wajahnya saat ia menyeringai dan memaksanya untuk memuaskan nafsunya.

Laki-laki itu mengetuk meja sebagai isyarat jika ia meninggalkan mangkuk makanan di meja untuk Sehun. Ia tidak lagi memakai pakaian seperti awal mula ia bertemu Sehun. Sekarang, hanya celana panjang terbalut di sekitar kakinya tanpa atasan dan tanpa penutup kepala. Akibatnya, rambut sebagai identitas klannya tersebut terlihat begitu saja.

Waktu sudah menjelang malam dan Sehun masih kuat berada di luar dengan posisi tubuh yang tak berkutik sedikit pun. Makanannya pun tak disentuhnya sama sekali. Laki-laki itu mondar-mandir melihat Sehun dan masih tak mau mengganggunya hingga kesabarannya telah sampai batas.

Laki-laki itu menyentuh pundak polos Sehun. Mengelusnya hingga ke lengan dan menariknya perlahan. Didapatinya penolakan dari Sehun. "Hei, aku tahu ini salah." Katanya.

"Aku tak tahu apapun tentang dunia ini, hukum yang berlaku, atau segalanya." Tambahnya kemudian mendudukkan diri di sebelah Sehun. "Ayahku telah meninggal beberapa tahu lalu. Dia orang yang sangat pendiam. Bahkan denganku saja, dia tak pernah berbicara banyak. Aku minim akan pengetahuan. Ayahku tak memberitahu apapun padaku. aku baru mengetahui tentang dunia, sesaat setelah ayahku meninggal. Aku pergi ke pemukiman dan menemukan mereka. Mereka adalah manusia tetapi berbeda denganku. Dan dirimu,"

Laki-laki itu menggantungkan kalimatnya tak selesai. Sehun sedikit banyak penasaran karena itu menyangkut dirinya. Tetapi, laki-laki itu segera melanjutkan kalimatnya, tak ingin membuat kesalahan lagi.

"Serigala yang mengejarmu itu adalah temanku. Dia sering menyeberang ke perbatasan. Oleh sebab itu kita berteman." Dia berhenti dan terkekeh. "Saat itu aku ke pemukiman dan aku mendengar dari salah seorang gadis. Dia mengatakan tentang dirimu. Aku menyelidikinya dan aku tak bisa menemukanmu. Aku tak bisa, sampai kau sendiri yang mendatangi kediamanku. Sungguh, aku sangat terkejut awalnya. Aku senang karena di sini kau sama-sama berbedanya denganku."

Sehun masih tak mau mengangkat kepalanya meskipun ia memerhatikan cerita dari laki-laki itu.

"Hari sudah malam. Kau harus masuk." Katanya protektif.

Lama. Akhirnya, Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan mengarahkan tatapannya ke laki-laki itu. bukan hanya tatapan dalam tetapi juga tatapan penuh amarah. "Apa kau lupa dengan janjimu, ha?"

Laki-laki itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan akhirnya mengangguk. "Tentu saja, aku ingat." Dia melayangkan senyumnya. "Walau saat itu aku sedang tak tahu benar apa yang sedang aku bicarakan, tapi tak apa, demi menebus kesalahan padamu."

"Baiklah," Sehun mengangkat dagunya tinggi. "Kurasa kau tahu kalau sekarang aku ingin segera pergi dari sini."

"Tapi ini—"

Kalimatnya belum selesai, tetapi Sehun telah melangkah pergi.

Mereka berjalan dengan perasaan canggung dan hening. Sehun marah, benci, malu, bingung, takut, dan sedih. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Waktu terasa sangat lama dan perjalanan juga terasa lama. Mendadak, sebuah panah melesat menembus angin melewati pandangan Sehun. Ia menjerit kencang saking terkejutnya dan muncullah seorang laki-laki dari balik semak-semak dengan sebuah peralatan memanah. Laki-laki itu ikut mendelik menatap Sehun dan setelah cukup dekat, berdua baru tahu jika mereka saling kenal—atau setidaknya mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Laki-laki itu tahu jika itu Sehun dan Sehun tahu jika laki-laki itu Jongin.

Setelah kesadaran Sehun terkumpul, Sehun melihat ke sekeliling dan dirinya kehilangan laki-laki misterius itu. hanya ada Jongin tidak ada laki-laki lain. Tetapi masa bodoh, Sehun sudah tak peduli lagi dengan dia. Setidaknya ia telah bertemu dengan orang baik—Jongin.

Jongin segera menggandeng Sehun tanpa berbicara apapun tetapi wajahnya memancarkan kebahagiaan. Tidak jauh, akhirnya Sehun dapat melihat tubuh Joonmyeon dan perempuan lain sedang tertidur di bawah pohon. Jongin melepas pegangannya dan berlari ke arah utara sambil meneriaki "Aku menemukan Sehun!"

Rona kebahagiaan jelas terpancar di wajah Sehun. Akan tetapi, tak lama kemudian gendang telinganya mendengar suara derap langkah. Ia berbalik dan "AAAGHH!"

BRUG!

"Ada apa, sehun?"

Nafasnya masih ngos-ngosan dan dadanya naik turun. Keringat dingin membanjiri sekujur tubunya hingga basah kuyup. Persis orang usai tercebur. Matanya menatap liar ke dapan dengan pandangan kosong. Satu-satunya orang yang bersamanya tampak kebingungan melihat Sehun.

"Apa yang terjadi, hm?" tanya orang itu turun dari ranjang dan menghampiri Sehun.

"Aku mimpi buruk." Jawab Sehun datar. "Apa kau tahu, aku bermimpi aneh sekali."

"Sudahlah. Itu hanya mimpi jadi jangan terlalu di fikirkan." Sahut orang bernama Luhan yang berstatus istri Sehun.

"Tapi ini aneh. Di dalam mimpi itu, aku adalah perempuan. Aku punya rambut panjang dan warnanya merah. Kemudian, di sana aku juga mencintai Yifan. Apa itu tidak aneh? Lalu di akhir-akhir mimpiku, aku bertemu denganmu. Kau memiliki rambut putih dan laki-laki. Tapi juga ada Jongin, Baekhyun, Minse—"

Luhan terkekeh ketika suaminya mengikutsertakan dirinya di dalam mimpinya sebagai laki-laki. "Oke, baiklah. Tapi ini sudah malam. Kau perlu istritahat."

"Tapi, Lu." Bantah Sehun yang sudah berdiri dan duduk di ranjangnya kembali.

Luhan mengangguk sambil mengusap keringat Sehun yang mendominasi keningnya. "Ya sudah, kau boleh cerita padaku tentang mimpimu itu."

Sehun tersenyum dan kemudian menarik Luhan untuk berbaring di sampinya dan kemudian dia mulai bercerita. Luhan, istrinya mencoba menahan kantuknya demi cerita tangah malam dari Sehun, suaminya. Meskipun Luhan tahu betul apa yang Sehun ceritakan, tapi dia berusaha untuk menjadi pendengar yang baik.

Sehun menceritakan awal dari mimpinya dan tak melewatkan satupun detail dari mimpinya. Hingga di akhir ceritanya ia berkata. "Dan alasan aku berteriak sampai terbangun dan berakhir jatuh tadi, itu karena aku bermimpi Yifan menusukku dengan belatinya."

 **END**

 **Nah, satu fanfic saya sudah kelar. Maaf kalau engga sesuai sama keinginan kalian. oh iya, sudah pada tahu soal fanfic baru saya? Nah ini ada hubungannya dengan yang fanfic itu. review yaaaa….**


End file.
